A Virgin Joke
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Sasuke finally decides to give himself to Naruto, so what does this blonde do? Buy condoms! but what happens when he's having difficulties with that task? read and find out. bad summary i know. NaruSasu


**ATTENTION!!!!!:** this is another fic that was based on an e-mail a got a while back so the story idea is **NOT** mines, I just put more info into it and make it into a Naruto fan fiction. So if anyone recognizes it **PLEASE** done put in the review that it was from an e-mail you'll just be wasting your time and pissing me off.

The fic was **badly** **written **and will seemed as if I rushed it down because I **did **so please **save yourself the trouble **of putting that in the **review **because **I already know what I did**

**Oh and the name of the fic is also the name of the e-mail cuz I couldn't think of a name for it.**

"speaking"

**(authors notes / comments)**

_**

* * *

A Virgin Joke**_

Naruto Uzumaki was always thankful for not committing suicide that one day in his life. You know that time in your life when you come to the conclusion that life has no meaning, why are we even here in the first place plus we go through so much shit in our lives an gain nothing from it at all so what's the point in living? Yeah that's how he felt.

One day he was sick and fed up of it and was going to end it all, it wasn't like he was losing anything really, his mother died from cancer and his father committed suicide because he couldn't live without her. Since they died when he was ten and he didn't have any other relatives or at least didn't know any of them he had no other choice but to take care of his self.

At the age of seventeen he was a he had given up on life completely and decided to just go, there was nothing to live for anyways so what was the point in staying here? One afternoon way after school was over so no one would have been on the compound that hour; he decided to jump off the school building. The building was pretty tall, tall enough to jump off of head first and not survive.

He was about to jump over the balcony, **(yeah there's one on the roof of the school building)** but almost immediately he was stopped by a boy he had never seen before, the man was pale like a porcelain doll, had raven hair and the deepest onyx that looked like it could see through your very soul. The blonde never imagined he could fine such beauty in one person.

The reason the raven hair individual was still on the school compound after hours was because he forgot some books in school and after he arrived home he realized they were missing, it wouldn't have really been a problem for him but the books he forgot were pertaining to an assignment he had due very soon and he was hoping to finish it today. He checked in his locker, and all the possible rooms he could have left it but it was nowhere in sight, he then remembered it could possibly on the school roof because he normally goes there to be alone. He checked there and did find his books and was surprised as to what else he had found: a blonde boy about to jump over the balcony.

He recognized the boy but was surprised as to why he would want to die, he knew the boy to be Naruto Uzumaki, from what he saw the boy loved to have fun, was happy all the time and very loud….but then again looks can be deceiving.

As Naruto was about to jump he immediately stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life, it took a while to convince him of reason but eventually he was victorious.

After that incident they became friends, at first it was because the raven wanted to make sure Naruto didn't try to pull a stunt like that again but after a while they started to grow on each other. Naruto found out the boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha and apparently they were in the same homeroom class yet he never noticed the boy.

Soon enough they became best of friends and started to grow feelings for each other until it was pure love they felt, eventually they confessed their love for one another started dating. After a year had past and the two of them still being together, Sasuke decided to give himself completely to his boyfriend, Naruto had been treating him very well in the past year, was always faithful and never pressured him about sex, whenever the topic came up, he would always say, "It doesn't matter if I have to wait forever, Sasuke I'll wait for you always, whenever you're ready so will I."

But before doing so he wanted the blonde to meet his parents, he always talked about him and they were very anxious as to see; who was the lucky man to steal their raven's heart…..that and….they had invited Naruto to dinner.

Upon hearing the news the blonde was excited yet nervous at the same time. Sasuke said he was ready but Naruto had to meet his parents over dinner tonight first, so I think that's a good enough reason to be nervous if you were in his position right about now.

Since it would be his first time engaging in such sexual activities he decided that it would be best if they used protection so he took a trip to the pharmacy to buy some condoms but he was having some minor problems, so he went the pharmacist.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?" the pharmacist greeted.

"Umm yes actually, you see me and my boyfriend are finally gonna make love but it's my first time so I wanna use protection so I was wondering….." he trailed off in a bit of embarrassment.

"…..what there is to know about condoms?" the pharmacist finished the sentence.

"Yeah…."

So the pharmacist explained to him everything he needed to know about condoms and …sex. Eventually he finished the explanation and was happy to know that Naruto understood everything.

At the register he asked the blonde how many condoms he'd like to buy, a 3-pack, 10-pack, or family pack. Naruto insisted on the family pack because he thought him and Sasuke would be rather busy, it being their first time and all.

That night when he showed up at Sasuke's parents, he met Sasuke at the door, "Oh Naruto, I'm so excited that you're meeting my parents!"

"Yeah me too Sasuke." He replied nervously.

"Well what are you waiting? Come in!"

He went inside and was taken to the dinner table where the raven's parents were already seated, on seeing this Naruto played it cool, trying his best not to panic and took a seat immediately offered to say grace and bowed his head.

A minute passed and he was still deep in prayer with his head down.

Ten minutes passed and still no movement from him.

Finally after twenty minutes with his head still down, Sasuke leaned over and whispers to the blond, " I had no idea you were this religious."

Naruto tilted his head slightly in Sasuke's direction and whispers back…..

"I had no idea your father was a pharmacist."

_**

* * *

Owari **_

**I know it was badly written and i rushed it down,I realized that but apart from that ….did you like it???**

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**


End file.
